Someone's Standing On My Chest as I lay dying
by Beautifully Flawed
Summary: Faith comes back and has a mental breakdown. Had to change the name cause it was already taken.
1. Miss Bossy pants

Author~~~ Beautifullyflaw  
  
Title~~~ Someone's Standing On My Chest  
  
Disclaimer~~~~ They belong to Jos not me. But the plot is all mine.  
  
Pairing~~~~ I have no clue right now  
  
Summary~~~~~ Faith has somewhat of a break down after coming back to Sunnydale.  
  
Rating~~~~ ehhhh Swearing and probably the "F" word a couple times so I'll just stay with R to be safe.  
  
Note~~~~ I wrote this not really in particular episode I kinda screwed up with it. Faiths out of prison for doing her time and Angel owns Wolfram and Hart. The name came from a song by the band Atreyu. I am in no way making profit off there name or anything. But it's a great song.  
  
Feedback~~~~~ You like it tell me you don't tell me that too. I'm a writer I'm always into improvement.  
  
It was a quite night in the town of Sunnydale. Not a creature seem to stir but there was this hint of something big that was going to happen Buffy could feel it. Something was on its way to her town she was a bit uneasy because she couldn't seem to pinpoint exactly what the thing was. It gritted the back of her mind making it hard to concentrate on slaying. Angel was gone in Los Angelus now he'd called every now and then asking how she was doing but basically she was on her own. The moon reflected off the graves giving them an unholy look. The strange fog that hovered didn't make matters any better. She begun to grow bored as the time started to tick closer to morning.  
  
"Here vampy, vampy, come out and face me I need someone's butt to kick." There was silence she rolled her eyes. "I guess that was pointless." She said as she walked deeper into the older part of the graves.  
  
She noticed a figure in front a grave with a statue of an angel on it. The figure just stood there not moving almost like as if they were waiting for death to approach with its icy grip and choke the life out the soul. She approached a bit further starting to come in view of the stranger. The moon had been blocked now by clouds in the distance she could hear thunder, a storm was coming. Something inside her tingled picking up now on the shadowy person. Wait the only person that gave her that tingly sensation was Faith and she was locked in a prison away from her. The figure she noticed as she stepped silently closer had blue jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt she couldn't see the figures face because of the hood. A twig snapped under Buffy's black boots the figure jerked around looking at the familiar face of the slayer. Quickly seeing its opponent it started off on a mad dash, trying to put distance from it and the blonde. Buffy grinned inwardly as she followed the shadow.  
  
She yelled out. "Dammit Faith, get back here and talk to me. I know it's you slayer senses remember!!" She yelled angrily. She was gaining on the stranger she hurled herself at the person slamming herself down onto the stranger. An elbow shot up hitting her square in the nose. Buffy quickly recuperated as the attacker struggled to get up she grabbed its ankles slamming him or her back down on the earth. A word of pain from the person could be heard. Buffy landed herself once again on the attacker grabbing its arms pinning it to the ground. She straddled the strangers back then reached for the hood placing it back she saw the familiar dark brown hair. She could smell the familiar scent that was Faith cherries and vanilla. She slammed the girl down onto the ground harder.  
  
"When I say get back here and face me, I mean it!" She said a hint of anger and annoyance in her voice. They both struggled to catch there breaths. Faith just laid there not speaking she had her eyes closed and head down feigning sleep. Buffy let the other girl go she grabbed her making her stand.  
  
"I know your faking it so quit it." She had missed Faith she knew that girl was out of prison on good behavior she never thought in a million years she'd be seeing her so soon. She hugged the younger slayer missing her dearly. Faith just stood there slightly confused.  
  
"B......B.....Buffy?" She said as the girl finally let go. The blonde slapped her on the face. Faith stood there shocked. "That's for leaving me for the Mayor." Faith turned back then swiftly kicking her in the stomach the older girl stumbled back a couple steps but then out of exhaustion sat down. Faith figured her and the older slayer were going to fight she never expected she'd just take a seat.  
  
"I hate you........yet I've missed you." She said more to herself then to the brunette. "I've missed you too B." Faith said with a smirk as she took a seat farther from the blonde so if they did get into a fight she wouldn't be able to deck her so fast. "How's Angel?" She asked she knew how he was. She just wanted to make light talk and not talk about what was both eating them up inside.  
  
Faith smirked. "I've been gone for three years and that's all you have to ask me, how's dark and brooding. Well he's the same only know he's rich owns Wolfram and Hart but I'm guessing you already know that don't you." She said sarcasm dripping like acid off her tongue. Buffy shrugged. "How's ....." Faith finished her sentence. "Everyone is fine." Her voice now back to its normal sultry state. "Listen I came here to make amends with everyone do the whole apology thing. Then I'm gone so lets not try to do this like we were friends." Buffy looked a bit wounded.  
  
"Sure Faith there's some stuff that been going on that I'll fill you up on. Your not staying in a hotel your staying in my house if you protest I'll kick your ass." She smiled. Faith laughed then nodded her head. "I tried to be her friend but in the end I pushed her away well that's not going to happen this time." Buffy said inside her head. Faith was thinking about the same thing. "I'm going to make this work even if it kills which it might knowing these people and this town." She thought. They both had missed each other. Both just wanted a new future and to start over but the things Faith did still hung over both there heads.  
  
*Note* I update all the time just have to think this one through I kinda messed up on my first one I'm still doing an outline of where I want that particular one to go. Thanx ~~~~ Rain 


	2. Avoiding the truth

Author~~~ Beautifullyflaw  
  
Title~~~ Someone's Standing On My Chest part 2  
  
Disclaimer~~~~ They belong to Jos not me. But the plot is all mine.  
  
Pairing~~~~ I have no clue right now  
  
Summary~~~~~ Faith has somewhat of a break down after coming back to Sunnydale.  
  
Rating~~~~ ehhhh Swearing and probably the "F" word a couple times so I'll just stay with R to be safe.  
  
Note~~~~ I wrote this not really in particular episode I kinda screwed up with it. Faiths out of prison for doing her time and Angel owns Wolfram and Hart. The name came from a song by the band Atreyu. I am in no way making profit off there name or anything. But it's a great song. I don't know why I went pancake crazy I'm hungry  
  
Feedback~~~~~ If you like it tell me you don't tell me that too. I'm a writer I'm always into improvement.  
  
They had arrived at the dingy motel room that Faith had been staying at for a week now. Buffy took a look around there was the smell of vomit and there was no running water. Beer bottles were everywhere all she saw that was Faith was a backpack and a pack of cigarettes on the dresser the light flickered on and off giving the room an eerie deathly glow. The walls were a sick, pale green that made Buffy want to vomit. Faith didn't seemed at all bothered by her living conditions replying with a slight smirk that'd she'd lived in worse conditions. Buffy believed her how could someone live in this condition? Her eyes scanning over the room one more time seeing a pizza box to her left and dead mouse being devoured by cockroaches and ants she shuddered. Faith grabbed her bag and the cigarettes on the dresser she took out a lighter and lit one letting the smoke fill her lungs then exhaling as they closed the door and started the long walk to Buffy's house.  
  
"You know those things take off five minutes of your life right?" The blonde said as the brunette once again took a puff of the death stick. "I'm a slayer how long do you think I'm going to last. Surely not long enough for lung cancer to set it in. Besides they calm me down help me to focus." She said as she blew out the smoke away from Buffy because she knew that she hated the things. Buffy smiled. They took a shortcut through the graveyard the sun was already up and shining. "Do you want one?" The brunette said as she took out another stick after finishing the last one. The blonde wanted to say no but was slightly curious about the reason why people smoked the disgusting things. She took one as Faith lit one for her she took the smoke in her lungs then started to cough. After a couple minutes had passed and she'd got the coughing in control she angrily looked at the younger girl who had a smile on her face. "You knew that was going to happen didn't you?" she asked already knowing the answer. Faith replied. "Happens to everyone, if you continuing it get's better." Buffy took another drag of it keeping herself from coughing even though the urge was great. Faith patted her on the back then grabbed the cig out of her mouth. "That's a nasty habit and I don't need your friends blaming me for it." Buffy protested but Faith put up her hands in a gesture that she wasn't going to let her have it back.  
  
"So what are you going to do with mine?" the blonde whined. Faith put the other cigarette between her lips taking a drag of each. Three minutes later she was done and they were at the doorstep of her sister slayers house. Buffy took out her key then pushed the door open. "Here we go again entering her house and seeing the scoobies who will probably try to murder me in my sleep, which hey that isn't half bad." She thought miserably. Ever since the brunette had gotten out she'd had emotional problems she was on medication to help and keep her calm. Gunn had caught her a month earlier with a gun to her head and a note on his desk thanking him for helping her and the rest. She'd felt she deserved to die a murderer like her couldn't live shouldn't live. "I shouldn't be here." She mumbled now regretting coming back to summers house. It brought back memories she'd rather not remember. "Faith........ Faith." Buffy had been trying to get her attention for a while now but the brunette had a far away stare there was a sudden look of sadness. The brunette quickly shook her head all traces of the possible hurt now buried in her famous grin. "Sorry b..... got a little distracted in my head." She said as she pushed the memories to the back of her head. The blonde nodded. "You can either sleep in the basement or my room. I'd prefer you stay with me but it's up to you. Dawn and the rest should be waking up so just go take a seat. Faith's stomach growled. The blonde smiled as Faith's face turned a shade of red. "You remember where the kitchens at so go fix yourself something to eat. I'll be back soon I just need a shower." She said as she ran up the stairs.  
  
Faith sat on a stool there was all kinds of food on her plate and a huge sandwich with anything she could find to put on it. She was happily munching on her goodies when Buffy's sister Dawn walked into the kitchen. She acted like she didn't even know Faith's past.  
  
"How you been." The young girl asked.  
  
Faith shrugged. "Ok you know slayer save the world and stuff." Dawn nodded. "It's good to see you." She grabbed a cup of fresh brewing coffee. Taking a sip she looked at the plates that held the Rogue slayers meal. "Are you going to eat all that?" She asked with wide eyes. The brunette nodded. "You're welcome to take a seat and help me eat these delicious waffles, pancakes, bacon, eggs and many other assortments of food." Dawn smiled then grabbed a fork there was a small sausage all by itself. The blonde eyed the meat stalking it till unsuspectedly she stabbed it with her fork then munched on it happily. Faith just sat there laughing till  
  
Dawn started to eye her chocolate chip pancakes.  
  
"You touch my pancakes and I'll bite you." She threatened with a growl. Dawn just snickered. "Is that a promise?" Faith looked up at the girl she had grown and actually had the guts to flirt with her. "You're welcome to everything but my pancakes they are mine!" Dawn smiled then proceeds to attack another defenseless food. A few minutes later a familiar redhead walked in she took a look at Faith then actually smiled. "Her red, sorry about well you know.....the whole trying to kill you thing."  
  
Willow nodded grabbing herself a cup of coffee then taking one of faith's pieces of toast.  
  
"Accepted, I'm over that now but I wouldn't mind to have a bite of those delicious looking pancakes." She cut the warm, chocolate, fluffy pancake she took a bite. Her eyes went all wide at how delicious it was.  
  
"Faith this is really good." She said with her mouth full. "I know I learned how to cook in prison I can make all kinds of things." She said proudly. By the time Buffy got downstairs everyone was talking and laughing eating off of Faith's plates. She smiled as Faith told one her famous stories.  
  
"So I'm looking at the guard totally confused and she's like just go. She's got this weird German accent so I had no clue what she was saying so in the end I just stopped what I was doing and started to talk like her she couldn't understand a thing I was saying." Faith said. Everyone was laughing. "Just for the record anybody who touches my pancakes again is going to get stabbed with my fork." Buffy walked right up to Faith grabbed the fork out of the younger girls hand cut her fluffy pancake then placed it in her mouth triumphantly. Faith gave the blonde the evil eye. "Now what was that you were saying about stabbing?" She said with a smile on her face. Faith rolled her eyes. "Never mind what I said she's an exception." "That's what I thought." She winked at her fellow slayer. They all finished breakfast Dawn went to the mall with Willow and Xander giving Faith and Buffy time to talk.  
  
Faith was sitting on the couch in the living room Buffy sat opposite of her in a chair. She looked around eyes avoiding Buffy's honestly she didn't want to talk she just wanted to go. Maybe back to L.A. Angel offered her a job maybe she should take it. Buffy just sat there studying the girl looking for any hints of what was going on in her head. She didn't know what to say or how to begin talking to the girl. "So....... How was prison life?" If she could she would've taken that back the brunette flinched she knew this was going to be hard. "Council sent people in to kill me, spent most of my time in solitary confinement. One roommate tried to cut my throat while I was sleeping. I read a lot learned all kinds of shit like how to meditate and cook even learned to languages." Buffy laughed. But secretly she felt sympathy for the girl. "Well you're here so we know who one that battle. Things have been bad here Willow went evil and...." Faith looked at her then cut in. "Red went evil? Is that even possible?" She looked with an astonished look on her soft face. "She was using too much magic then Warren killed Tara and that's when she snapped and went ka puweeee and then all badness." "Out of all of you little scoobies she was the last one I'd expect to go all evil." Buffy shrugged. "We've all been evil before even Xander he was Dracula's....." Faith cut in again. "Whoa huh you met Dracula? Like the tall, dark, turns into a bat, kind of guy?" Buffy nodded her head. "You guys have been busy without me." "Yep I guess we have but my lives back to a somewhat normal state." Faith nodded. "That's good." "What are you hiding from me Faith it feels like something's wrong with you but I can't put my finger to it." Faith had begun to sweat. "Nothings.......wrong......B" Buffy nodded but was still suspicious. "Go ahead and get a shower will talk some more later." The brunette quickly got up and rushed for the stairs.  
  
She turned on the shower feeling the warm water dance upon her skin. She had a lot of thinking to do she just hoped Buffy didn't find her medicine bottle in her bag. I really needed to find a place to hide that thing, somewhere not noticeable. She was on verge of telling her sister slayer everything but she couldn't do it. She's think I was weak and not even worthy to be a slayer either that or she'd throw pity then try to comfort me which would suck. I hate pity I don't need anyone I'm find all alone. She punched the wall in rage. Ooops. She's going to kill me. 


	3. Flashbacks and lovers?

Author~~~ Beautifullyflaw  
  
Title~~~ Someone's Standing On My Chest part 2  
  
Disclaimer~~~~ They belong to Jos not me. But the plot is all mine.  
  
Pairing~~~~ I have no clue right now most likely B and F  
  
Summary~~~~~ Faith has somewhat of a break down after coming back to Sunnydale.  
  
Rating~~~~ ehhhh Swearing and probably the "F" word a couple times so I'll just stay with R to be safe.  
  
Note~~~~ I wrote this not really in particular episode I kinda screwed up with it. Faiths out of prison for doing her time and Angel owns Wolfram and Hart. The name came from a song by the band Atreyu. I am in no way making profit off there name or anything. But it's a great song. I don't know why I went pancake crazy I'm hungry  
  
Feedback~~~~~ If you like it tell me you don't tell me that too. I'm a writer I'm always into improvement.  
  
Another note*~~~~ I'm keeping them short cause its easier to read and I cliffhang ya. Got any suggestiosn for the story let me know cause I'm still kinda weakened on where its going but its going somewhere. Ohhhhh and the fun is about to begin hehehehehehehehehehehe *evil grin* Warning in the chapter after this things will get very bloody and gorey.  
  
Faith had took a shower then proceeded to Buffy's room to take a nap she felt she needed to avoid the slayer for a while so she could prepare herself for the questions that were to come. As she slowly drifted into the state of unconsciousness her mind settle on the same dream that had been haunting her for years now.  
  
~~~~~~flash back~~~~~~ Buffy: What's the matter? All that killing, you afraid to die?  
  
Faith spins Buffy so she can get the leverage to use her legs and manages to snap the handcuff chain. They face off. Faith holds a length of pipe. Buffy pulls out Faith's knife.  
  
Faith: That's mine.  
  
Buffy: You're about to get it back.  
  
They exchange blows, Faith dodging the knife. They move to the edge of the terrace and Faith holds Buffy at the edge.  
  
Faith: Man, I'm going to miss this.  
  
Buffy breaks Faith's grip and plunges the knife into Faith's abdomen. Both of them looked stunned for a moment.  
  
Faith: (weakly, but smiling) you did it.  
  
Faith throws Buffy away from her.  
  
Faith: You killed me.  
  
Faith climbs onto the low wall at the edge of the terrace and looks down.  
  
Faith: Still won't help your boy, though. Shoulda been there, B, quite a ride.  
  
Faith falls backward off the wall and lands in the bed of a moving truck. Buffy scrambles to the wall and sees Faiths body, unmoving, ride away.  
  
Faith: So, check you out B. Nice, the big girl on campus thing's  
really working for you.  
  
Buffy: I've been looking for you.  
  
Faith: I've been standing still for eight months, B. How hard did you  
look?  
  
Buffy: Are you alright?  
  
Faith: Five-by-five. It's that thing about a coma. Wake up all rested  
and rejuvinated. And ready for payback.  
  
Buffy: So much for pleasantries, huh?  
  
Faith: What did you think, I'd wake up and we'd go for tea? You tried  
to gut me, hunny.  
  
Buffy; You'd have done the same to me if you'd had the chance.  
  
Faith: Lets have another go at it. See who ends on top.  
  
Buffy: It doesn't have to be like this, y'know.  
  
Faith: Actually, I think it has to be exactly like this.  
  
Buffy: Faith, these are innocent people.  
  
Faith: No such animal.  
  
Buffy: I guess it was too much to hope that you'd use your downtime to  
reflect and grow.  
  
Faith: I could say the same about you. I mean, you're still the same  
better-than-thou Buffy. I mean, I knew it somehow. I kept having this  
dream, I'm not sure what it means, but in the dream the self-righteous  
blond chick stabs me, and you wanna know why?  
  
Shot of Willow taking her backpack off her shoulders.  
  
Buffy: You had it coming.  
  
Faith: That's one interpretation, but in my dream, she does it for a  
guy.  
  
Willow comes towards Faith from behind her, wielding the bag.  
  
Faith: (To Willow) Try it red, and you'll lose an arm. (Back to Buffy)  
I wake up to find the blond chick isn't even dating the guy she was so  
nuts about before. I mean, she's moved on to the first college  
beefstick she meets. Not only has she forgotten about the love of her  
life, but she's forgotten about the chick she nearly killed for  
him. So that's my dream. That and some stuff about cigars and a  
tunnel. But tell me, college girl, what does it mean?  
  
Buffy: To me? Mostly, that you still mouth off about things you don't  
understand. (Sirens) Uh-oh. I guess somebody knows you're here.  
  
Faith punches Buffy around the face. They fight as the Police  
approach. Willow attacks Faith from behind, she turns and is grabbed  
by Buffy. She breaks free.  
  
Faith: You took my life, B. Payback's a bitch.  
  
Willow: Look who's talking.  
  
Faith: See you around.  
  
End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was cruel to everyone she knew it. Buffy should've killed her with  
that knife.  
Faith woke it was night she didn't sense Buffy in the house she packed  
her stuff then jumped out the window. She took a shortcut through the  
graveyard that was her mistake.  
"Faith, where are you going?" Buffy asked coming out the shadows  
looking at the brunette confused.  
Faith hid her feelings by grinning and forced herself to lie.  
"Angel needs me in L.A. so I'm going back there see ya around B." She  
did make it far before the annoying blonde got up to her.  
"Why are you running what are you afraid of?"  
Faith turned around. "I'm dangerous B. Whether you want to believe it  
or not I'm dangerous to everyone even myself. You want to know why  
Angel kept me so long huh? You want to know every fucking thing that's  
been happening? First off the badass slayer Faith put a fucking gun to  
her and almost got the easy way out. Then she puts scars on her body  
lets vamps and demons kick her ass before she kills them. So you know  
what I was expecting when I got here? I wanted you to take this  
knife." She holds up the knife Buffy use to stab her before.  
"I want you to take and ram it right here." Faith points to her heart  
and her throat.  
"I hate myself B. I hate everything nobody knows what its like to be  
totally alone even when I'm with people I still feel alone. Depression  
is what I got goody fucking hoo for me. I don't want your respect I  
don't want your pity I want justice." She hands Buffy the knife who  
grabs it then throws it past Faith. Faith had earlier fallen to her  
knees tears falling down her face.  
  
"Get up." Buffy said commanding.  
"Get the fuck up!" she said again even more commanding. Faith rose her  
head bent down.  
"Listen to me." She grabbed the girls chin.  
"Ok, listen to me. You did your time it was an accident your ok now."  
Faith looked at her tears still falling from her eyes her body still  
shook and her make up was smeared. Buffy didn't feel pity for her  
friend she felt love and compassion she loved the girl in what way she  
wasn't sure but she loved her and never wanted to see her hurt this  
much.  
"Shhhhhh its ok." She rubbed the other girls back. Faith just stood  
there crying into Buffy's shoulder. She then pushed the girl away  
Faith got angry. She felt weak since Buffy had seen her cry. Faith  
pushed her away then made a dash through the trees.  
Buffy followed but finally lost her she headed back home. It was ten  
at night she wished the girl would stay but she knew Faith would run.  
She took Giles car and started the search for Faith.  
  
Faith had walked past all the remembered landmarks she was at the  
sign.  
"Welcome to Sunnydale." She walked past the sign heading on the dirt  
road to anywhere but the place with so many memories. She had been  
walking for an hour or two before a car past by then reversed pulling  
up right in her way. It was Buffy as usual being the caring good guy.  
"Get in, if you argue or try to fight I'll knock you out." She said  
coldly.  
Faith continued to walk away from the car.  
"Ok looks like were doing this the hard way." She grumbled. She ran up  
to her then stopped her pulling on her shoulders.  
"Turn around." Faith turned around she was in Buffy's arms.  
"I can't B. I just can't so let me go." Faith cried.  
Buffy stroked her hair. "Never, you're stuck with me till your dead  
and even after that I'll follow were soul mates Faith. Faith shook her  
head put let the blonde slayer lead her into the car. She laid on the  
backseat while Buffy started up the engine and headed back into town. 


End file.
